Delta 158
The following fixes and additions were applied to the live shards on January 24, 2009: Additions * The Ceremonial Chest Scale now has its own icon * Wizard's will now obtain an Energy Defense ability at levels 24, 44, 64 and 84. This ability works like the Sorcerer's Mind Defense ability. * Winter Mountain Wolf Hide that can be harvested from dead Winter Mountain Wolves * A new wolf, a Winter Mountain Wolf Alpha, has been spotted among the Winter Mountain Wolves on Trandalar. * Essiel the Storm Disciple Trainer now has quests available for Level 20, 40 and 60 Storm Disciples * Fohadon the Mahagra Town Marshall now has a bounty quest for level 60 adventurers possessing the Head of Icefang the Wolf * New Spell for Dragons "Promote Intellect" * Scholar Trainers, Kesh in Sslanis and Geleon in Kion, now carry the formula "Beginner Imbued Essence Orb" * Scholar Trainers, Talyshae in Feladan and Revaan in Mahagra, now carry the formula "Journeyman Imbued Essence Orb" * Storm Wisps can again be found in Istaria * New named Skulk, Digda the High Soothsayer * The following Dragon abilities now have their own icons: ** Dimensional Mastery ** Dimensional Pocket ** Dragon's Edge (formerly Dragon Adventurer's Edge) ** Dragon Ingenuity ** Breath of Flame Burst * Kaliphar now offers the quest "Dragon's Gift V: Collect the Reagents for the Dragon's Gift" * Emerald Golems now have a chance to drop a rare trophy item. * New quest from Eilen the Mage, "Tower of Magery: Collect Icy Dire Wolf Claws" * Teleport gate and pad in the community of Kir'Tis that leads to Bristugo. The Destination Pad is also accessible from Bristugo, but must first be attuned to. * Quest "Destination Task: Defeat Frostbite, the Snow Beetle" to Bjarn the Trandalar Gatekeeper. * Frostbite the Snow Beetle as a semi-rare spawn among the Snow Beetles on Trandalar. * Teleport gate and pad in the community of Kir'ignat that leads to Bristugo. The Destination Pad is also accessible from Bristugo. Changes * Pale and Pallid Crystals are now stackable * Medium Tavernkeepers now give a 250% bonus to Death Point reduction * Large Tavernkeepers now give a 300% bonus to Death Point reduction * Baric Greybeard the Blacksmith, Dauga the Gatherer, Fulthas the Miner, Bragha the Outfitter, and Jalthor the Scholar in Aughundell now carry a selected few Expert formulas (but no longer carry any Beginner or Journeyman formulas) * Updated the coin and hoard values of all Cargo gear (most went up, a few went down) * Surtheim the T6 Fire Golem now drops Greater Fire Elemental Materia as a trophy item * Cows will now provide more beef * Icefang the Winter Mountain Wolf is now much larger than other Winter Mountain Wolves, will call other wolves to his aid when attacked, has a higher ice resistance but lower fire resistances and can drop some new loot. * Rebalanced some of the Winter Mountain Wolf spawns. * Essiel the Storm Disciple Trainer now speaks like a Sslik should speak (no personal pronouns) * Crystalshaping Machines now provide a bonus to Essence Shaping * The following NPCs have taken a temporary vacation to the Forbidden Zone: Gorbash, Spitfire, Mary Margarine, Oldfox, Thurid, Finewood, Shears Rowbuck, Chardonnay, Melagant, Karen, Loki, Seldon, Beldon, Geldonna, Tilly, Weldon, the Master, Darkdoom, Basher the Brave, Achilles the Achaian, Darkhammer, Oakwood the Druid, Balial, Great Quest Giver, Polly the Griper and the Wishgiver * Named Wind Golems are now much larger in size * Removed Spiderling Silk, Steel Golem Fragments, and all Myloc tech components from Nadia * Technique "Kicker: Shock of Fire III" now requires Mountain Wolf Fangs instead of Steel Golem Fragments * Technique "Kicker: Shock of Ice III" now requires Ice Pygmy Ears instead of Steel Golem Fragments * Technique "Defense: Spirit Webbing" now requires Jungle Crawler Leg Hairs instead of Blighted Spider Silk * Oastics will no longer drop resources as loot * Re-arranged the shared timers on basic ranged abilities. There are now three Ranged Shared Timers instead of just two. o Timer 1: Headshot, Heartshot, Powershot o Timer 2: Pinion, Envenom Arrow, Coordinated Shot o Timer 3: Longshot, Multishot * Boar's Hide Mask (if unattuned) can now be consigned and it also has a hoard value * Techniques "Defense: Spirit Webbing", "Adventure: Dismissal", "Adventure: Eminence", and "Adventure: Primal Vengeance" now have a coin value of 1 and can be consigned. * Moss Covered Club and Scabreia's Staff now have a coin value of 1 and can be consigned. * Event costumes are now stackable and hoardable * Cleaned up the Flame and Fire Ogre treasure tables (they will no longer drop bark among other changes) * Enraged Wisps no longer spawn on the Isle of Wisps * Enraged, Flame and Storm Wisps damage is now ethereal in addition to their regular damage types * Kesh the Scholar Trainer in Sslanis no longer carries Journeyman formulas * Technique "Banner: Tempest" now uses Nature-Imbued Essence Orbs * Technique "Banner: Volcano" now uses Flame-Imbued Essence Orbs * Blood Skulks have undergone a treasure revamp. They now have cleaner treasure tables (less clutter), Skulks will now drop a common trophy item, and each type of BloodSkulk will have a chance to drop a rare trophy item (unique to each - Spearfisher, Bloodmage, and Soothsayer). * Bloodsnout Gruoks have undergone a treasure revamp. They now have cleaner treasure tables (less clutter), and they will each (except Grulets) drop a common and a rare trophy item. * Bloodsnout Gruoks no longer drop coin * All Bloodsnout Gruoks can now be harvested for Gruok Hide * Chieftain Bulok the BloodSkulk now has his own treasure table and a special VERY RARE trophy. * Cleaned up the treasure tables for purple spiders * Tier 5 Veteran Skeletons now have a small chance of dropping a Veteran Skeleton Skull. * Tier 5 Veteran Zombies now have a chance of dropping a rare Veteran Zombie Finger. * Zombie Werewolf Skulls (which dropped oddly from Tier 5 Zombies) are now known as Veteran Zombie Ribs. * Updated description on techniques "Defense: Nature Ward V", "Craft: Tanning V", "Craft: Tinkering V", "Statistic: Dexterity V" * Techniques "Adventure: Primal V", "Defense: Spirit Resistance V", and "Spell: Junction V" now require Veteran Zombie Fingers instead of Zombie Werewolf Skulls. * Moved Dragon's Gift quests on Kaliphar into a quest bucket * Cleaned up the Emerald Golem loot tables * Cleaned up the Fire Opal Golem loot tables * Cleaned up the PEridot Golem loot tables * Cleaned up the Mithril and Mithril Boulder Golem loot tables * Cleaned up the Forest Oastic loot table * Eilen the Mage at the Tower of Magery no longer sells formulas for coin. She only accepts Icy Tokens now which can be obtained by assisting her with various tasks. * Quest "Assist Eilen the Mage with her Icy research" now gives a new spell, "Frosty Maelstrom", when completed. For those who have already completed the quest, Eilen will give you the spell directly. * Icy Dire Wolves now drop a rare trophy. * Altered the pricing of the Ice Bolt formulas to correspond with the new Icy Token value. * New sit animation for dragons so they look to be resting instead of panting. * Cleaned up the Yew Treant loot tables * Envenomed Arrow and Envenomed Spear now get a 25% damage bonus and increased to-hit when in Blue stance * Burning Archer's combustion effect will hit 100% of the time now and to all enemies within 15m of the initial target. Combustion does 200% damage now and has a proper damage type (flame instead of fire). * Epic abilities and spells for Bipeds are now on a linked timer. * Lowered the recycle on Burning Archer, Shining Blades, and Dark Cyclone to 10 minutes * The aura part of Aura of Health now pulses every 30, 45 and 60 seconds based on tier. * The effect part of Aura of Health now heals a percentage of maximum health (2%, 3.5%, 5%) and will pulse 3 times before expiring. * Cleaned up Bronze Golem, Cedar Treant, Forest Crawler, Garnet Golem and Water Elemental loot tables. * "Breath of Fire" is now known as Khalentaris, the Breath of Fire. * Essence of Blight can no longer be harvested from Blighted Oak and Thornwood * The recycle on Ambrosia is now 1 hour and all Ambrosia share a timer. * All T1 techniques and technique components have had their descriptions updated both to fix any bugs and reflect any changes. Brown Necrofly wings are no longer referred to because they do not exist. Greater Water Elemental Droplets now are consistently named. * Cleaned up Bronze Golem, Cedar Treant, Forest Crawler, Garnet Golem, Gruok and Grulet, Jungle Crawler, Malachite Golems, Sand Beetles, Sand Ogres, Sand Pygmies, Sandstone Golems, Venomous Stalkers and Water Elemental loot tables to drop tech components/trophies more often. These will no longer drop any resource as loot. Where appropriate, all should be able to be harvested for resources. * Weaker Skeleton Skulls are now used in some of the techniques that Weaker Blight Bindings had used. * Grulet Bristles now drop from T1 Grulets. This technique component is used in some of the techniques that had used Gruok Bristles. * Biting Necroflies, Brittle Fyakki and Venomous Stalkers are now considered "WA Animals" and have had their loot tables balanced accordingly. * Jungle Crawler Leg Hairs, Lesser Water Elemental Droplets, and Weaker Ghost Ectoplasm are all now used in some techniques. Other technique components have been adjusted to allow these to be used. * All T1 Withered Aegis mobs have had their loot tables adjusted. They will now drop tech components slightly more often than they used to. * "Golem" type mobs (including Water Elementals) have had their loot tables changed to drop fewer types of items than previously. They will drop formulas, techniques, and some "miscellaneous" items as well as monster specific loot, but will no longer drop weapons and armor. Fixes * The Sorcerer ability, Mind Defense, now has an associated particle effect when it is initially used * Unfocused Dark Azulyte now has a Quarrying skill range of 1 to 250 for gathering * Quest "Gangaf Quest: Find Insulation for the Wires" (b version) now refers to Borlak Alebrewer instead of Grady. * Blighted Cobalt Bar can now be sold to pawnbrokers and consigned * Added the "primal" keyword to Libraries so that Dragon Spells can now be stored there. * Cobalt Golem Fragments now properly refer to "Craft: Salvaging IV" instead of "Spell: Salvaging IV" Known Issues * Archwizard Thurid was moved to the Forbidden Zone by mistake and this will affect players capability to complete the Burning Archer quest. * Removal of other NPCs affects the Darkstaff and Wishgiver quests. These quests will be undergoing a revamp. Category:Delta